My Heart is in San Francisco
by Andress Jade
Summary: What if Marlena did move to San Francisco after all? After watching the Pre-Paris storyline I thought about what would have happened if Marlena had moved to San Francisco like she said. I had always wondered how it would play out. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

My Heart Is In San Francisco

What if Marlena did move to San Francisco after all? After watching the Pre-Paris storyline I thought about what would have happened if Marlena had moved to San Francisco like she said. I had always wondered how it would play out so I decided to write a story about it. I don't know how long it will be or if it will be any good. I just wanted to get it down while I had it in my head. I came up with the title by thinking from John's perspective. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. The story starts out with Marlena leaving a letter for John on the day she leaves.

Marlena was sitting at her desk in office. She had finally finished packing everything in her office so it can be set up at her new office in San Francisco. She has already gotten a job offer to practice psychiatry at a very prestigious clinic there. She can't wait to get there and get set up. Since she was finished packing, she decided to sit down at her desk and write a very necessary letter. Since she knew she couldn't face John, knowing she couldn't be with him; she decided to write a letter to say goodbye. She is glad that John gets to spend time with his daughter Belle today. He loves that little girl so much and is going to have a hard time not being able to see her every day. Marlena will make arrangements for Belle to see her daddy whenever she wants. She would never deprive John of seeing his little girl or deprive Belle of her daddy despite what she is going through herself. She looks over the letter one more time to make sure she said everything she needed to say.

_Dearest John,  
>This letter is the hardest letter I have ever had to write, despite that I am writing it because there is so much I have to say to you. I can't see you face to face to tell you what I have to say because I would never be able to get the words out. I am saying goodbye, John. I am leaving town to start anew. I really feel it's the best thing for me. I will make arrangements for you to see Belle anytime you want. She is your daughter, and I would never keep her from you. I know how much you love her and she just adores you. You are a wonderful father. I want Belle and Brady to stay close as well. She has a wonderful big brother in Brady. They just love each other so much.<br>I am leaving because I love you; John and I can't be with you because you and Kristen are happy and are going to have a baby in a few months. I don't want to interfere with that. I just want you to be happy and I know Kristen makes you happy. Maybe if I had told you sooner how I really felt about you, we would be together now and Kristen wouldn't be having your baby. It's really for the best, John. Tell Brady that I love him and will miss him terribly. We have been through a lot together; some good, some bad but I wouldn't change any of it. I am so blessed to have had someone like you in my life. I will never forget you. You have made me who I am today John Black, and I thank you for that. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I will never forget it. You are an amazing, wonderful human being and that is why it is so hard for me to say goodbye. That's why I fell in love with you in the first place and why I will always love you even if I can't be with you. Thank you for our beautiful time I look at her, I will think of you. There will always be a part of you with me because of her. She is the one person keeping me strong. Everything I do, I do for her and because of her.  
>I know she will grow up to be a strong and loving person because of what we have done for her as her parents. Even though you and I aren't together, I want Belle to find someone who loves her and will treat her right. I want her to fight for what she wants and to never give up. I don't want her to make the mistakes I made. John, the biggest mistake I ever made in my life was giving you up and not telling you how I really felt about you. I sacrificed my happiness because I wanted to do the right thing for you and for you to be happy. I know you will be happy. I wish the best for you and Kristen and your baby. I really mean that. I say it because I love you and when you love someone, you let them go no matter how much it hurts.<br>I am letting you go John. Remember me with fondness and love because that is how I will remember you. I don't want you to come looking for me because it would just be too hard. I don't want you to worry about me either. I will be just fine.  
>Goodbye my love, forever.<em>

_Marlena_

Marlena wipes the tears away as she reads the last few lines of the letter. She folds it up and puts it in an envelope and seals it. She writes John's address on it and then places a stamp on it. She leaves no return address. She will drop it in the mailbox on her way out. By the time John receives the letter she will be long gone.  
>Marlena calls and makes arrangements for the things from her office to be picked up and shipped. Once she finishes her call she grabs her things. John was to leave Belle with Shawn and Caroline, so she can pick her up at the pub on her way out of town. She takes one more look around her old office as a tear falls down her cheek. She then turns out the light and closes the door.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day…

John paces the room, still not believing what he just read. He never thought when Eliana handed him the letter addressed to him, that it would be a goodbye letter from the woman he loves the most. He can't believe Marlena left Salem, he still can't believe that Marlena has loved him all this time and he didn't know it. How could he have been so blind? How could he have committed himself to Kristen? He loves Kristen, but he loves Marlena more. If he would have known how Marlena felt about him, he never would have allowed her to leave, he would have told her how he felt.

John reads the letter again as the tears well up in his eyes and blur the words on the page. He wipes the tears away and realizes what he has to do. He is going to go to Kristen and tell her everything. Tell her how much he loves Marlena and how he always has and always will, tell her that he can't stay with her feeling the way he does about Marlena, tell her that he will be there for their baby in every way he can, and tell her how sorry he is for leading her on for so long and only being with her because he couldn't be with Marlena. She will be shocked and hurt and that is to be expected. It will be for the best in the end.

John folds the letter up and puts it in his pocket as he goes to look for Kristen.

Meanwhile in San Francisco…

"Thank you James, for all your help. " Marlena tells her driver as she hands him a nice fat tip.

"Will there be anything else, Dr. Evans?"

"No, that will be all for today. Have a good day and take care."

James tips his hat and turns on his heels as he walks away. Marlena closes the door behind her as she begins setting things down. Belle is asleep in her arms, the trip from the airport made her tired. Marlena looks around the living room of her new townhouse and can't believe how well the movers did on getting her things moved in so quickly. She is quite pleased.

She carries Belle to her bedroom and lies her down on her bed. She kisses Belle's forehead and then looks around the room. There is still some work to be done in this room, but she will worry about that later. She is exhausted and needs a cup of coffee. She heads to the kitchen and looks to see if there is any coffee. She opens cabinets and much to her surprise, she finds the coffee. She makes her coffee and waits for it to finish brewing. Before long the house is filled with the scent of fresh coffee. She can't wait to savor it.

While she waits for the coffee to get done, Marlena grabs her bag with her patient files in it and sits down on the couch and begins looking through them. Before long, her mind begins to wander to thoughts of John. She wonders what he is doing now and if he has read the letter. Tears well up in Marlena's eyes.

"Oh John, I do love you so. I miss you already."

Marlena's thoughts are distracted by a knock at the door. Marlena comes to her senses and gets up to answer the door. She makes sure to wipe any trace of tears from her eyes and cheeks before she answers the door. She opens the door and can't believe what she is seeing.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Marlena."

"Sorry, Laura I was just surprised to see you. I wasn't expecting any company today since I just got here."

"Well, surprisingly enough I had a medical conference here and decided to stop by and see how you and Belle were settling in."

"As you can see, we are doing just fine." She replies as she lets Laura in the house and closes the door.

Laura looks around the room.

"Wow, the movers have really done a good job getting all your things moved in."  
>Marlena smiles.<p>

"Yes I am very pleased with their work, although Belle's room needs some work."

Marlena goes to the kitchen and pours herself some coffee.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Laura? I just made it."

Laura stops what she is doing and looks at Marlena.  
>"Sure, I would love a cup."<p>

Marlena grabs another cup and pours Laura some coffee. She grabs them both and joins Laura in the living room.

"Here you are." She says as she hands Laura her cup.

Marlena sits on the couch and tucks her feet underneath her.

"I was just going over some patient files, it seems I already have a heavy workload and I haven't even begun work yet."

Laura notices Marlena's nervousness and how uncomfortable she is.

"Marlena, are you all right? You seem distracted."

Marlena looks up at Laura with a shocked look on her face, almost spitting out her mouthful of coffee.  
>"I'm fine, why do you ask?"<p>

"Ever since you saw me at your door, you have been acting strangely. Is there something going on, Marlena?"

Marlena sets her coffee cup on the table in front of her.

"You know me too well, Laura. I can't hide anything from you."

Laura walks over and sits down next to Marlena.

"So what's going on, my friend?"

"I can't stop thinking about John. I am so pathetic. I came here to move on with my life, without John and yet I find myself thinking about him all the time. You know how much I love him Laura and will always love him."  
>"Yes, I do and you know I support you in whatever decision you make. That's why I didn't argue with you when you said you wanted to move here and put John in your past."<p>

"I have to do that because John is with Kristen and they are expecting a baby, I won't interfere with that."

"That is very unselfish of you and in the end it really is the right thing to do."  
>"Yes it is, Kristen makes John happy. They will be a family. I am happy for them but at the same time, my heart is breaking. That should be me Laura, not Kristen! John and I have our daughter, our beautiful little girl and yet Kristen is with him and is having his baby! It's just not fair."<p>

Laura wraps Marlena in a hug as her body is racked with sobs.  
>"John should be able to be with his daughter any time he wants, Belle wants her daddy and I together and it hurts so much to tell her that her daddy and I won't be together. I can't deprive my daughter of her father. "<p>

They pull out of the hug as Marlena wipes her eyes.

"You made arrangements for Belle to see John, didn't you?"

"Yes, my driver will take her to Salem with her nanny to see John. That way Belle can see her father and she can see him, without John or I having to see each other, its better that way."

"You have thought of everything, haven't you?"

Marlena nods.

"Yes, I have."

"Mommy?"

Laura and Marlena are distracted by Belle, who is awake and rubbing her eyes with her hair and clothes all messed up.

Marlena gets a smile on her face when she sees her daughter.

"Come here, sweet girl." Marlena tells her daughter with her arms open.

Belle comes over and climbs into her mother's lap and lays her head on her chest.

"Did you have a good nap?"

Belle nods.

Laura leans over and caresses Belle's hair.

"Hi, Belle." She says with a smile.

Belle buries her face in Marlena's chest, acting all shy.

"Are you hungry?"

Belle nods.  
>"Would you like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"<p>

Belle nods.

"Okay, I'll go make you the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich you ever ate." Marlena tells her daughter lovingly as she kisses her head. She stands up and places Belle back on the couch to go make the sandwich. Belle climbs down off the couch and runs to her room and comes back carrying her teddy bear and a book.

"Will you read this to me, Aunt Laura?" Belle asks in her three year old voice.

"Sure, I will read this to you." Belle climbs up on the couch and sits next to Laura.

"The Cat in the Hat, oh what a great book! I read this to Abby all the time, it's her favorite."

Belle looks up at Laura.

"It's my favorite too."

Laura begins reading the book to Belle as Marlena makes Belle's sandwich. Marlena is glad that Laura is keeping Belle distracted. She has been asking for her daddy ever since they left Salem, and Marlena keeps telling her that she will see her daddy soon. It breaks her heart to do that to her daughter, but it's the best thing right now under the circumstances.

Marlena finishes making Belle's sandwich, and as Belle eats at the table Laura and Marlena continue to talk about work and life.

Meanwhile back in Salem…

John has just told Kristen everything and of course, she is shocked and devastated as he knew she would be.

He tries to comfort her as best she can and will be there to support her in every way he can as a friend and father of her child.

John gives Kristen some time alone to think and to deal with what he told her, he takes this as an opportunity to call Abe and talk to him about finding out where Marlena went. He knows she told him not to go looking for her, but that has never stopped him before.

He picks up the phone and dials Abe's number.

Abe answers.

"Abe Carver."

"Hey, Abraham it's John. It's important, we need to talk."

Meanwhile in Kristen's room…

Kristen has just been dealt a devastating blow. John is breaking up with her so he can go be with his "precious Doc". She will die before she let's Marlena have John. Suddenly Kristen is racked with a debilitating stomach cramp and she falls to the floor in pain. She grabs her stomach and crawls to the bathroom still racked with pain. She tries to stand up, but another cramp hits her and she lies back down on the floor holding her stomach.

"No, I can't lose my baby!" Kristen cries as she loses consciousness, as the blood flows from her body and onto the floor…

Chapter 3 coming soon…stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marlena is settling in very well at her new practice in San Francisco. She gets along well with everyone and her patients really seem to like her. She has a good amount of patients and she has only been there a couple of weeks. Despite not having her father around, Belle is settling in very well. She of course misses her brother Brady and her father very much but she is a very happy girl. Marlena wonders what John is doing now and wonders if he and Kristen are married yet. She misses everyone in Salem terribly, especially her grandson, Will. He is such a sweet little boy and is growing so fast. Even though he wasn't born into the best of circumstances, Sami being only 16 when she had him, she really seems to love him and takes very good care of him. Marlena didn't realize how much she would miss Brady. She has known that little boy since the day he was born and has loved him as her own since his mother Isabella died. It's just not fair that she loves John and shares a child with him and yet can't be with him.

Marlena gets lost in her thoughts as she finishes up her last patient for the day. She is going to spend some time with her daughter. She wants to spend as much time as she can with Belle since her father isn't around. She is going to make arrangements for Belle to see her father in a few days. The phone ringing interrupts Marlena from her thoughts. She still doesn't have a secretary yet. Marlena answers the phone.

"Dr. Evans."

"Hi Dr. Evans, its Kelly, Belle's nanny."

Marlena gets a look of surprise on her face.

"Kelly, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just Belle has been asking for her dad all day. She's a bit upset. I have been having a hard time keeping her distracted. I was hoping I could bring her there so she can see you."

"Yes, that would be fine. I just finished up with my last patient, so you can come here to the clinic."

"Okay we will be there soon."

"Okay see you soon, Kelly. Bye."

Marlena hangs up the phone. She is very worried about Belle. To pass the time while waiting for Kelly and Belle, she decides to straighten up her office.

Meanwhile back in Salem…

John has officially moved back into his loft, he and Abe are there now trying to figure out where Marlena could have gone. The only person Marlena told was Laura and she made a promise to Marlena that she wouldn't tell anyone. So John and Abe are working diligently trying to figure out where Marlena could have gone. Brady is with Shawn and Caroline. Kristen still hasn't told John she lost the baby, she has done a good job of hiding it so far but it will only be a matter of time before John finds out the truth.

"Did Marlena give any kind of hint that she was leaving, John?"

"None whatsoever, Abraham."

John gets up and starts pacing and running his fingers through his hair.

"I should have stopped her from going. I should have told her sooner that I loved her. I love her Abraham and I want her and Belle here with me and Brady in Salem. We have to find her."

"We will find her, John. I won't give up helping you find her and I know you won't give up finding her either."

"No I won't, I regret ever letting her go in the first place."

"I know you do, John. You and Marlena felt so much guilt because of your affair and that's understandable, but you and Marlena love each other and you deserve to be together."

"Thanks Abraham. You have been such a good friend to me."

"I will always be here for you."

John and Abe hug as they continue to come up with ideas as to where Marlena might be.

Meanwhile at the DiMera mansion…

"Are you sure this will really work, Stefano?"

"Of course it will, Kristen. You know I will take care of you. I will make sure you don't lose John to Marlena. John belongs to you and Marlena belongs to me and we will be together."

"How are you and Marlena going to be together? You don't even know where she is."

"I have my ways of finding out, Kristen. I will find Marlena and she will be mine."

Kristen rolls her eyes.

"I don't know if we should do this, what if John finds out?"

"He won't find out, and besides he's already left you. But I can guarantee you I will help you get him back, this plan is foolproof."

"So what do you plan to do, Stefano?"

"All in good time Kristen, all in good time."

Meanwhile back in San Francisco…

Kelly and Belle have finally arrived at the clinic to see Marlena. Marlena is trying her best to comfort her daughter, but nothing seems to work.

"Mommy, I want daddy."

Marlena holds Belle and kisses her head.

"I know you do, baby girl. How would you like it if you and Kelly went and saw your daddy in two days?"

Belle looks up as her eyes light up.

"Can you come too, mommy?"

"I don't think so Belle. Mommy has to stay and work but Kelly will take you and she will take good care of you. You will be able to see your daddy and Brady."

"I want you to come and see daddy too."

"Why?"

"I want you and daddy together."

Marlena starts to cry as she looks at her daughter.

"Belle your daddy and I can't be together. Remember I told you he's with Kristen and they are going to have a baby?"

Belle nods.

"That's why I can't come with you and Kelly to see your daddy and Brady, I'm sorry sweet girl."

"Okay mommy, don't cry."

Belle hugs her mother as Marlena holds her daughter as the tears roll down her face. She has the best little girl in the world and she would do anything for her, she wishes she could do this for her but it's just not possible. Belle has so much John in her; she just can't believe it sometimes. She can't believe she ever thought Belle was Roman's daughter. She looks and acts nothing like him.

"I just love you so much, Belle. Don't you ever forget that okay?"

Belle nods as she continues to hold her mother.

"I love you, mommy."

Eventually Marlena makes all the arrangements for Kelly to take Belle to see John; it's going to be hard not having Belle around but it's for the best. Belle needs this time with her father. Marlena and Belle spend a beautiful rest of the day together as Belle seems to cheer up. They go home and have a nice dinner; Belle has her bath as Marlena reads her a story and tucks her in. She will pack a bag for Belle to take with her tomorrow; Marlena spends the rest of the evening looking at patient files, distracting herself so she won't think about John. She decides to take a nice relaxing bath but that seems to be the worst thing she could possibly do. As soon as she gets in the tub her mind wanders to thoughts of John…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
><em>Marlena is relaxing in the tub with her eyes closed. This is just what she needed after the day she had today. She feels herself start to drift to sleep when suddenly she feels warm hands caressing her body. The hands feel so good yet so familiar, now she knows why, its John's hands. Oh my God! His hands feel so good as Marlena's whole body begins to tingle from his touch. Only John's hands can make her feel like this, she doesn't dare open her eyes, she just wants to enjoy the sensations his hands are giving her. Suddenly she feels John's hot mouth on her breast as he begins sucking it and rolling his tongue around the nipple, and he repeats the same with the other nipple. The things that man can do with his mouth are enough to drive Marlena crazy. <em>_  
><em>_She doesn't want him to stop. He stops sucking on her breasts as his lips work their way down Marlena's chest to her stomach. John stops and then Marlena gasps when she feels him running his fingers through her sensitive folds. The water aids in the lubrication as John continues to work his magic with his fingers, and before long Marlena is on the brink of ecstasy. She is flying above the clouds as her whole body shakes with pleasure. John's fingers have never felt so good. Marlena absentmindedly spreads her legs farther apart and John's fingers continue to slide in and out, it won't be much longer for her now, she can feel herself hitting the brink. Suddenly as if a dam has burst Marlena hits her climax and gives an obvious moan of pleasure. She relaxes her body as John takes his fingers away. __  
><em>_He allows her a few minutes to gain her composure. __  
><em>_"Marlena open your eyes and look at me." John demands.__  
><em>_Marlena opens her eyes and looks straight into John's electrifying blue eyes. Before Marlena can react John is picking Marlena up out of the tub and placing her on a towel on the floor. He grabs another towel for her head and places it under her head. Marlena lies back on the towel as she looks up at John. __  
><em>_"Are you comfortable?" He asks.__  
><em>_Marlena nods.__  
><em>_John then makes his way over to Marlena's feet as he gets down on his knees. Marlena can feel herself getting aroused by just anticipating what John is going to do. He lifts up one Marlena's legs and kisses it from the inside of her ankle all the way to the inside of her thigh. He repeats it on the other leg and then he pushes Marlena's legs forward as he leans in with her legs wrapped around his head. He takes a deep breath, breathing in her scent and then he slowly sticks his tongue inside her velvety folds and licks her up and down and both sides. He then takes his tongue and sticks it inside her as he pushes it in and out. Marlena's face is a mask of pleasure as John goes back to running his tongue along her folds, she doesn't know how much longer she can hold it before she explodes. John's is doing amazing things to Marlena's body. It just feels so good; she never wants him to stop. He then sticks his finger inside of her and pushes it in and out. Marlena starts to feel lightheaded and she is getting the sensation like she is flying again, high above the clouds. The pleasure is immeasurable. Suddenly once again a dam bursts open as Marlena hits her climax. John stops as he leans in and tastes her and then licks his lips.__  
><em>_He then leans over her and looks in her eyes. Hazel locks on blue for an instant before John leans in and kisses her; he forces her mouth open with his tongue. Marlena opens her mouth as he sticks his tongue inside. The kiss gets deeper and more passionate as Marlena wraps her arms around John. She doesn't want the kiss to ever end but just as quickly as it began it was over. John's mouth once again finds Marlena's breast as he sucks on it and runs his tongue around the nipple, he repeats it on the other side. Marlena is getting aroused again. Can John actually get her to orgasm three times in one evening? She is willing to find out. John suddenly stops what he is doing and flips Marlena over. He pulls her up on her knees as she hears him undo his pants. Oh my God he is taking her from behind. It has been so long since she has done this position, but it will feel so good. Marlena looks over her shoulder and sees John working his member. She had almost forgotten how beautiful it was, it has been so long since she has seen it. Just looking at it, has her dripping with want. She can feel it inside of her already. John sits up on his knees as he poses at her entrance. He holds his member and runs it along her folds to get her wet again. Marlena is almost panting at the feel of his member sliding around her folds. John then slowly slides himself inside of her. It does hurt at first as she has to get used to his size but then the pain is replaced with absolute pleasure. John slides it in a bit more and once he is in far enough he grabs Marlena's waist with his hands as begins to pound into slowly at first and then he picks up his pace. Marlena starts moving her body to his thrusts as he pushes himself inside her deeper and deeper. She wants him deep inside her and to feel all of him. Just when she didn't think it could get any better John slides his fingers into her folds, adding to the pleasure. Marlena is starting to feel lightheaded as John continues to pound into her. She is getting the sensation like she is flying again. John knows she is getting close, he can feel it but he doesn't want her to yet. He stops pounding into her and pulls himself out. He gets up as he allows his boxers and jeans to fall to the floor as he steps out of them. He grabs Marlena and pulls her up. He walks her to the bench that's under the sink and pulls it out. His member is still pulsating with want and Marlena is dripping wet with want. John sits down on the bench and pulls Marlena on top of him. She slides down on him easily as he grabs her hips and bounces her up and down on him. Marlena grabs the counter behind John to get more leverage as she lifts up off him and slams back down on him. Marlena lets go of the counter as John grabs her sides and holds her as she leans back. He continues to hold her as she continues to bounce up and down on him. It won't be much longer now as she can feel him hit her G spot. John leans up and takes one of her breasts in his mouth as he sucks on it and runs his tongue around the nipple. He repeats the process on the other one. He has always loved her breasts. Marlena feels herself getting light headed once again as she sees stars before her eyes. The pleasure is beyond anything she has ever felt before and then once again she feels like she is flying, flying high above the clouds. She and John are one as they hit the brink together and then come down hard. __  
><em>_Marlena leans against John's sweaty chest. She can hear his heartbeat as she closes her eyes. Suddenly it gets quiet and she can't hear John's heartbeat anymore or feel him against her. __  
><em>_"John, John! Where are you?" Marlena cries as her hands reach out in the darkness. __  
><em>_"Come back, my love! Come back!" all there is, is darkness and silence._  
>Marlena sits up and opens her eyes.<br>"Joh-!" she cries and then she looks around and realizes where she is. She is in the bathtub, in her house, alone, without John.  
>Marlena places her face in her hands and breaks down in sobs.<br>"Oh God John, I need you so much. I love you! I don't want to be alone anymore!"  
>Marlena lifts her head up and leans back against the tub and cries.<p>

Meanwhile back at John's loft…  
>"Doc!" John cries as he sits up in bed, and opens his eyes, the sweat pouring from his body. His head is pounding.<br>John looks around and realizes he's in his loft, in his bed, alone. He could have sworn he heard Marlena calling his name, calling for him.  
>John lies back down as he holds his head.<br>"I need you so much Doc, I will find you because I love you and I can't stand to be without you any longer."  
>John covers back up and closes his eyes. He doubts he will be able to get any sleep for the rest of the night.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marlena makes sure Belle has everything she needs for her visit to see her father. Kelly will be there soon to pick her up. Marlena is going to miss Belle so much, she has never been away from her for more than a few hours, and these five days are going to be torture. But Belle really needs this time with her father. Marlena knows Belle is in good hands with Kelly so she has nothing to worry about. She goes to Belle's room to wake her up from her nap. Marlena wanted her rested up for the trip.

Marlena enters Belle's room and sees Belle waking up. Belle yawns and rubs her eyes and then she spots her mother.

"Mommy!"

"Hi sweet girl." Marlena reaches out for her daughter and gives her a big hug.

"Are you ready to go see your daddy? Kelly is on her way."

Belle nods.

"I see daddy!" Belle says excitedly.

Marlena smiles at her daughter as she grabs her shoes and puts them on her.

The door bell rings which means Kelly has arrived to pick up Belle.

Marlena stands up to go answer the door. Belle grabs her mother's hand.

"Let's go let Kelly in."

Marlena and Belle arrive at the front door and open it to see Kelly standing there.

"Hello, Kelly, please come in."

"Hi, Dr. Evans." Kelly says as she enters.

She spots Belle and gives her a smile.

"Hi Belle, are you ready to go see your dad?"

Belle nods.

"I need to call my driver and see if he is on his way, excuse me for a moment."

Marlena excuses herself to make the phone call as Kelly keeps Belle occupied.

A few minutes later Marlena comes back in and sees Kelly and Belle playing the Itsy Bitsy Spider.

"_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out, out came the sun and dried up all the rain, the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again."_

Belle laughs.

"Good job, Belle!" Kelly praises her.

Marlena smiles as she approaches them.

"Belle loves the Itsy Bitsy Spider; her father plays it with her all time." Marlena's voice breaks as she tries to keep from crying.

"Dr. Evans, are you okay?" Kelly asks concerned.

Marlena takes a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm fine. My driver should be here any minute to pick you up."

Kelly nods.

Belle stands up as she runs to the bathroom.

"I go potty."

Marlena and Kelly laugh.

The door bell rings which means the driver has arrived. Marlena goes to the door and greets him as Kelly waits for Belle to get done in the bathroom.

Before long Kelly and Belle are ready to go. The driver has put everything in the car and is waiting to take Kelly and Belle where they need to go.

It's time for Marlena and Belle to say their goodbyes.

Marlena squats down to Belle's level.

"You have fun with daddy and Brady and you be a good girl."

Belle nods.

"Okay, mommy."

"I will miss you so much and I love you bunches."

"I love you too, mommy."

Marlena wraps Belle in a big hug and kisses her hair with tears in her eyes.

Marlena finally lets her daughter go as Kelly takes her hand.

"Bye, mommy." Belle says as she waves at her mother with her bear clutched in her other arm.

"Goodbye, Belle." Marlena blows her a kiss as the tears flow.

Marlena goes to the window as she watches the car pull away. A fresh set of tears fall down her cheeks.

"What am I going to do for five days? How can I keep my mind off my daughter, besides work?" Marlena asks herself.

Marlena goes to the bathroom and splashes cold water on her face and in doing so she looks down and sees the picture of her, John and Belle when they went to the beach. Marlena picks it up as she begins to cry again. She remembers that day so well. They had so much fun that day. Belle just loved the water and building sand castles, she and Brady chased each other. John was having a grand time playing with the kids and spending time with them. Marlena holds the picture up to her chest as the tears flow.

"I wish it could be like that now John, the three of us together as a family. You, me, Brady and Belle, that's the way it should be. I love you so much John and I miss you terribly." Marlena says to herself as she runs her finger along John's face in the picture.

"We belong together, it's just not fair!" Marlena says as she wipes the tears from her cheeks.

She places the picture back on the sink and splashes her face with cold water again.

"I have to stop thinking about John. I have no choice, he's with Kristen now, and they are having a baby. I can't interfere with that. "

Marlena looks at herself in the mirror as she dries her face with the towel and turns off the light. She decides to catch up on some patient files. She makes herself some coffee and makes herself comfortable on the couch with the patient files. She has enough to keep her busy for a few hours.

Meanwhile in Salem…

John is giving his loft a once over to make sure it's ready for when Belle and her nanny arrive. It will be so nice to see his daughter. He has missed her so much and Marlena as well. He knows Marlena won't be with them, but it will only be a matter of time before they are all reunited as a family.

John is glad he had Caroline's help in cleaning up the loft, now that he is back to being a bachelor, he needs all the help he can get. He was happy when Caroline called him and told him that Belle would be coming today. Brady is excited to see his little sister and can't wait until she arrives. John will be waking Brady up from his nap soon so he can be awake to see his sister.

As he is checking the loft he thinks back on the other night when he woke up and thought he heard Marlena calling out for him. It felt so real, he has never felt anything like that before and because of that he is even more determined to find Marlena. He will do whatever it takes to find her and get her back. He loves her and he can't wait to tell her how he feels. He picks up a picture of him and Belle and can't help but smile. He remembers the day that picture was taken, it was Belle's birthday. What a wonderful day that was. They had so much fun; he never wanted it to end. Belle looks more and more like her mother every day, he just can't believe it. She is going to grow up to be just like her mother as well. He never thought he and Marlena would have a child and now they have a beautiful daughter, the only thing missing is the fact that they aren't together as a family. John doesn't regret that night on the plane when Belle was conceived, nor will he forget it, it hurt a lot of people. It was the most passionate night he has ever experienced in his life and his daughter is proof of that. He will spend the rest of his life making up for the pain he caused people because of that night.

The sound of his son's voice breaks him from his thoughts as he goes to check on him. Once John gets upstairs he sees his son in the middle of a bad dream. He is kicking and writhing in his sleep. He is sweaty and moaning. John works to wake him up.

"Brady, wake up."

Brady continues to be in the throes of his bad dream.

John sits him up.

"Brady, wake up."

Brady starts to come around.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm here, kid. You're okay."

Brady opens his eyes and looks at his father.

John brushes the wet hair off Brady's forehead.

"You had a bad dream son."

Brady rubs his eyes as he works to wake himself up. He climbs into his father's lap.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, son." John tells his son as hugs him and kisses the top of his head.

John and Brady make their way downstairs. John makes Brady some juice as he has himself a cup of coffee. They sit together on the couch and watch Cars until Belle arrives.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two days later...

John has been enjoying spending time with his daughter. He is cherishing ever moment he spends with her since he only gets to see her once a week every month. He is making the most of it. Brady has loved having his sister around to play with. He is a great big brother. He still doesn't understand why Belle can't be with them all the time, John tries to help him understand. He is only four years old and there are a lot of things he doesn't quite understand yet. Brady is happy to know that he, daddy, Belle and Mommy Marlena will be all together soon.

They are all on their way back from the park. Brady and Belle are tired and hungry. Once they get back to the loft, Kelly helps the kids with their baths while John cooks up some dinner for them.

John is happy that Marlena chose Kelly as a nanny for Belle, when he first saw her, he thought she was a bit young but she loves children and knows what she is doing. Marlena wouldn't hire just anyone to watch Belle. John misses that no longer having Chelsea around. Chelsea had to quit her job to take care of her sick mother. Brady misses Chelsea very much.

While John is working on dinner there is a knock at the door. He goes to answer it and is shocked by who he sees standing there.

Meanwhile in San Francisco...

"I will see you Friday at 2:00 then. Okay, take care. Bye."

Marlena hangs up the phone after rescheduling an appointment with one of her patients. This patient has already rescheduled twice. Her other patients have no problem making it to their scheduled appointments but this patient is hesitant. Her husband was the one who encouraged to go to therapy after the death of their son, she hasn't been handling it well. She has never been to a psychiatrist and doesn't know what to expect, Marlena gets these kinds of patients all the time and she eventually gets them to come around. This was will be no exception.

Marlena has been so busy with work that she hasn't had time to think about how much she misses Belle. It's just easier for her not to think about her daughter. That way she doesn't miss her as much. Laura has called Marlena the past couple of days letting her know how Belle is doing. Belle of course, is enjoying the time with her father and brother and Marlena is scared that Belle may not want to come home in three days.

Marlena has finally finished up her paperwork, her last patient for the day was over an hour ago. The paperwork for her patients never seems to end. Now that she is done she can go home, eat something, take a relaxing bath, read and go to bed. She can't wait for Belle to come home. Marlena straightens up her desk, grabs her purse, turns out the light and leaves.

Back in Salem...

"Kristen, what are you doing here?"

Kristen gives John the sweetest smile.

"I came here to let you know that I have a doctor's appointment in the morning to check on the baby, and I was hoping you would be there."

"Well of course, I will be there. I wouldn't miss seeing my baby for anything.''

Kristen has that same sickening sweet smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad. I can't wait to see our baby either, John."

John opens the door a bit wider, allowing Kristen to enter.

"Come on in, Kristen. I need to check on dinner."

After Kristen enters, she closes the door behind her as John goes to the kitchen to check on dinner. He is making Belle's favorite, chicken fingers, and macaroni and cheese.

Kristen joins John in the kitchen as she watches him stir the macaroni and cheese. She gives John a confused look.

"Since when do you eat macaroni and cheese for dinner, John?"

John only half acknowledges Kristen's presence as he answers her.

"Belle's here visiting and this is her favorite."

Kristen gets a look of surprise on her face.

"Belle's here?"

John nods.

" Yes, she's visiting me for a week. Doc made arrangements with Belle's nanny for Belle to see me for a week every month."  
>Kristen feigns happiness.<p>

"Well isn't that sweet of her." Kristen replies as she rolls her eyes without John noticing.

John and Kristen's attention is averted to the stairs as Brady comes running down them, with Kelly and Belle not far behind. Kelly is carrying Belle as Belle clutches onto her bear.

"Hi, daddy! Is dinner ready-!"

Brady is stopped in mid sentence as he sees Kristen standing there. He is speechless as he stops suddenly and just stares at Kristen. He is just as shocked as John was seeing Kristen.

Kristen sees Brady staring at her so she plasters a fake smile on her face.

"Hi, Brady!"

Brady stops staring as he answers her.

"What are you doing here, Kristen?" he asks as he climbs up on the stool at the kitchen counter.

"I came by to see your daddy and to tell him about going to the doctor about the baby tomorrow."

Brady just looks at Kristen.

"Oh." he answers as he turns his attention back to his father.

"Is dinner ready yet, daddy?"

"Almost, why don't you go sit down at the table and I will have Kelly help me set the table."

Brady nods as he climbs down off the stool and goes to sit at the table.

Kelly sets Belle down as she runs to join her brother. Kelly grabs the plates off the counter and begins setting the table.

Kristen introduces herself to Kelly while she sets the table.

"Hi, I'm Kristen, you must be Kelly. Belle's nanny."

Kristen holds out her hand for Kelly to take. Kelly takes Kristen's hand and shakes it.

"Yes, I'm Kelly. Nice to meet you."

Kristen smiles at Kelly sweetly and is as nice to her as she can possibly be. What Kelly or John doesn't know is that she is trying to win her trust. Stefano asked her to suck up as much as possible and be as nice as she can be to Belle's nanny so maybe she will tell Kristen where Marlena is and she can tell Stefano.

Kelly lets go of Kristen's hand as she continues setting the table. John starts bringing the food to the table. He had almost forgotten that Kristen was there.

"Kristen, you are welcome to stay for dinner if you want."

"No, I better go and let you spend some time with your daughter. I will see you in the morning."

Kristen replies as she tries to give John a kiss on the cheek. John turns his head slightly to avoid her kiss. Kristen is disappointed as she grabs her purse and heads for the door. Before leaving she turns and watches John help his daughter put food on her plate.

"That will be you and I soon, John with our child, well as soon as I can find one to replace the one I lost. You will never know the truth." Kristen thinks to herself before she opens the door, walks out and closes it behind her.

What exactly does Kristen have planned? And will it work? Stay tuned to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three days later...

It was finally time for John to say goodbye to his daughter. He wasn't looking forward to it. He has enjoyed these few days with Belle, so it will be hard to let her go. He can't wait to find out where Marlena is staying, so they can all finally be a family.

John is at the airport with Kelly and Belle to make sure that they get on the right plane and don't miss their flight. John knows Belle is anxious to get back home to her mother. She has been asking for her for the last couple of days. John sits with Belle as Kelly double checks their tickets at the ticket booth. As they are sitting, John picks up Belle and puts her on his lap.

"I'm going to miss you, my sweet little Isabella. I love you so much." John says as he wraps his arms around her and snuggles her close.

"I miss you, daddy." Belle says in her little three year old voice.

"I'll miss you too, Belle."

John closes his eyes to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks. He doesn't want Belle to see him cry. He doesn't want her to see him sad.

Kelly finally finishes what she is doing and joins them. She sits down next to John and Belle and watches them together. She smiles. She sees how much John really loves his daughter. It really is too bad that Dr. Evans and him can't be a family with their daughter and his son, Brady. She knows Dr. Evans made the choice to walk away from him, but hopefully someday soon she will change her mind and let Mr. Black back into her life.

John senses Kelly's presence and looks up.

"Oh Kelly, did you get the tickets all figured out?"

"Yes, I did. Our flight should be boarding in about 20 minutes."

John nods and smiles as he continues to hold his daughter close.

Meanwhile...

On the other side of the airport a man watches John, Kelly and Belle. He keeps his face hidden behind a newspaper as not to be seen. Suddenly his cell phone rings. He picks it up and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you keeping an eye on John's little girl and the nanny?" the person on the other end asks.

"Yes, sir. I have them in my sights right now, and don't worry; I will keep my eye on them all the way to San Francisco."

"Fantastic, keep up the good work. I will call you back later with further instruction."

"Yes, Mr. DiMera."

The line goes dead as the man folds up his phone and puts it away. His eyes never left John, Belle or Kelly the entire time. He was hired to do a job and he will make sure he does it right. Mr. DiMera is paying him big bucks to find Marlena Evans, and he will find her.

Meanwhile...

John reads his daughter a book as Kelly watches. They are trying to keep Belle distracted so it won't be hard for her to leave with Kelly without her father.

John excuses himself to go to the bathroom when their flight is called. Kelly is glad that he wasn't around to hear since Dr. Evans doesn't want him knowing where she is. Kelly grabs Belle and their things, she doesn't want to forget anything. As they are rushing to get on their plane, John yells after, so them. He is able to stop them as he catches up to them.

"You were going to leave without letting me say goodbye to my daughter one more time?"

"Sorry Mr. Black, we just didn't want to miss our flight."

John leans over and gives Belle a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Belle, daddy loves you. I'll miss you."

Belle raises her little hand to wave.

"Bye, bye daddy."

John waves back as Kelly and Belle rush to catch their plane. John watches until they are out of sight. He then turns and walks away.

The man sees John walk away, so he takes this as his opportunity to board the plane himself. Once on the plane, he spots Belle and Kelly. The stewardess sits him a few seats behind them,which allows him to keep an eye on them.

Once Kelly and Belle are seated on the plane, the stewardess asks them if they want a snack or a beverage before takeoff. Kelly has a glass of water and some almonds, Belle has some juice and cookies.

After Belle gets her juice and cookies, Kelly looks at her and smiles.

"Are you ready to go home and see mommy, Belle?"

Belle nods as she eats her cookie.

Before long Kelly and Belle are on their way back to San Francisco.

Will Kelly and Belle make it home? Will Marlena be there to greet her daughter? Stay tuned to find out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kristen is sitting on the couch in the living room of the DiMera mansion. She is reading a magazine and drinking some Perrier with lemon. She can't keep the smile off her face. She can't believe she was able to fool John the other day at the doctor's office. When John showed up for the appointment to see the baby, Kristen had a plan. She pretended like she had already seen the doctor and John had missed the appointment. He was disappointed as she knew he would be, but it was all part of the plan. What Kristen had done, was get herself artificially inseminated instead. She should know soon whether or not she is pregnant, and if she is; John will never be the wiser.

She doesn't know what she would do without Stefano. It was his idea for her to do the insemination. Just because John left her for Marlena, doesn't mean Kristen is giving up on getting him back. Marlena's nanny Kelly, may be a good nanny but she isn't very smart. She told Kristen exactly where Marlena was and Kristen told Stefano. He should already be on his way to get Marlena if he isn't already there. Now Marlena told Kelly not to tell John but she didn't say not to tell anyone else.

"I'm well on my way of becoming a true DiMera. Stefano would be proud of me. Of course, I can never let John see this side of me, or I will have no chance on getting him back. Good job, Kristen." She says to herself with a grin as picks up her glass of Perrier and does a pretend toast. She then takes a drink.

She is startled by the phone ringing and almost drops her glass as some water shoots out of her mouth. She jumps up from the couch to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kristen."

"Stefano!"

"Yes, I am just calling to thank you for letting me know where Marlena is. Good work."

"You're welcome, Stefano. Thank you for helping me get pregnant again. That artificial insemination idea was brilliant."

"You know I would do anything for you, Kristen. I told you to trust me and that everything would work out, didn't I?"  
>Kristen nods.<br>"Yes, you did. I don't know what I would do without you."  
>"You will never have to find out. I will always be here for you."<p>

Kristen smiles.

"So is Marlena with you yet?"

"No not yet, Marco is keeping an eye on Belle and the nanny and is supposed to call me when the time is right. Marlena will be mine very soon, Kristen."

Kristen grins.

"I'm so happy for you Stefano. I hope you and Marlena will be very happy together and so will John and I, once I convince him he will never get Marlena back."

"Yes. Well Kristen, I have to go now. I will be in touch soon."

"Okay, goodbye Stefano."

The line goes dead as Kristen hangs up the phone. She turns around and starts dancing around the room like an idiot with a big smile on her face.

Kristen's celebrating may be coming just a bit too soon...

Meanwhile...

Marlena is at the airport waiting to see Kelly and Belle get off the plane. She wants her face to be the first one Belle sees as soon as she gets off the plane. Marlena is so excited to see her daughter. It has been an entire week and Marlena has missed her terribly. Her arms have felt so empty since Belle has been gone. It would be torture if Belle was gone for more than a week, it would break Marlena's heart to have to be without her daughter for that long. Marlena remembers the day she found out she was expecting Belle. She was worried and scared, not knowing who the father was. At the time, she wanted Roman to be the father but deep down was hoping John was her father. I know that is a terrible thing to want, since she was married to Roman at the time but Marlena couldn't help feeling that way. John is a wonderful father and is glad the truth came out, even if it did cause a lot of pain for so many people, Roman especially. Marlena can't change what has happened, she can only make the best of things the way they are now.

Marlena's thoughts are interrupted as she sees Kelly and Belle step off the plane. Marlena smiles with tears in her eyes. Her hand goes to her heart.

Kelly spots Marlena and waves. Marlena waves, one hand still on her heart. Belle looks up and sees her mother and smiles. Her arm goes up in a little wave to her mother. Now Marlena has both of her hands clasped under her chin as she waits for Kelly and Belle to approach.

They finally make it over to Marlena as she grabs Belle and squeezes her and kisses her all over her face.

"Oh, Belle! I have missed you so much!"

"Mommy!" Belle exclaims as she wraps her arms around her mother's neck.

Marlena gives Belle a few more kisses and a squeeze before putting her on her hip and looking at her and smiling.

Marlena looks over at Kelly.

"Hi, Kelly."  
>"Hello, Dr. Evans." Kelly answers with a smile on her face.<p>

"How was the flight? Any problems?"

"Not a single one. The flight was quick and smooth, and Belle even had a little nap. It was a very nice flight."

Marlena smiles back at Kelly.  
>"I'm glad."<p>

Marlena's expression gets somewhat serious for a moment.

"How was John?"

"He was fine, he was so happy to see his daughter. He really misses you and loves you, Dr. Evans. He told me as much while we were there."

Marlena is looking at Belle for a moment and then looks up at Kelly after she says that.

"Did you tell him where I was?"

Kelly nods.

"No, I didn't. You told me not to tell Mr. Black, so I kept my mouth shut."  
>"I really appreciate it, Kelly. I know it was a lot to ask, but I have my reasons."<p>

"It's okay, Dr. Evans. I understand."  
>"Mommy, I go potty!"<p>

Belle says as she squirms to get down.

Marlena starts to laugh as Kelly smiles.

"Okay sweet girl, Kelly and I will take you potty."

Marlena, Kelly and Belle head to the restrooms to take Belle potty.

Meanwhile..

Marco sits in a chair and watches Dr. Evans, Belle and the nanny head towards the restrooms. He hides behind a magazine as not to be seen. He decides to call Mr. DiMera and let him know what is going on. He pulls out his cell phone and dials Mr. DiMera's number.

He lets it ring and then he hears a click.

"Marco, please tell me you have arrived in San Francisco with Belle and the nanny."  
>"Yes, I have Mr. DiMera. We all arrived in San Francisco safely."<p>

"Have you seen Marlena yet?"

"Yes, sir. She took her daughter to the restroom with the nanny."

"Good work. I don't want you to make a move yet. There are too many witnesses in the airport. Wait until they leave the airport and follow them. Once you all arrive at her home, make your move then and I don't want any harm to come to any of them, don't hurt them, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. DiMera."

"You will be hearing from me soon."

The line goes dead as Marco closes his phone and places it in his pocket.

He sees Dr. Evans, Belle and the nanny come out of the restroom and towards the baggage claim. He follows them, staying inconspicuous.

Once they have their luggage they head for the front entrance. He follows them out the door as he sees a car pull up and a man get out.

_It must be her driver. I have to be very careful as not to be seen. I wasn't aware Dr. Evans had a driver. _He thinks to himself.

Marco watches the driver help with the bags as he places them in the trunk as the three get in the car and shut the door. The driver finishes placing the luggage in the trunk as he gets back in the car and shuts the door. The car pulls away as he sees a car pull up behind. The window rolls down and the person inside looks right at him.

Marco knows what that means. It's the car that Mr. DiMera sent for him to follow Dr. Evans. Marco rushes to the car and gets in.

Once in the car he tells the driver where to go. The driver puts his hand up to stop him. Marco nods his head as the car pulls away. Marco sits back and looks out the window. The driver seems to know where he is going, so he keeps his mouth shut.

Meanwhile...

Marlena, Kelly and Belle are on the way to the townhouse. Belle talks about what she did with her daddy and Brady and how much fun she had. She even mentioned about how she Kelly and Brady went to the park.

Marlena just watches her daughter with a smile on her face and nods. She was so happy Belle got to spend that time with her father. Marlena then thinks about what Kelly told her about John missing her and loving her.

_John still loves me? But what about Kristen? What about the baby? I will have to talk to Kelly about it more later when we have some time. _

Before long, they pull into the driveway of the townhouse. The driver gets out and opens the door to let them out. Marlena lets Belle out of her car seat as Kelly gets out first. She joins the driver as she helps him with the luggage. Marlena and Belle join them as Belle grabs her bear from Kelly. The driver closes the trunk. Marlena puts Belle down so she can give the driver his tip. Belle grabs Kelly's hand as she watches her mother.

Marlena takes her wallet out of her purse as she hands her driver a big tip.

"Thank you, James." Marlena tells her driver.

"You're welcome, Dr. Evans." he replies as he places the tip in his pocket and tips his hat.

He gets back in the car and pulls away.

"Kelly, you go and take Belle in the house and I will grab the luggage." Marlena says as she hands Kelly the house key.  
>"Okay, Dr. Evans."<p>

Kelly picks up Belle and takes her to the house. Marlena picks up two bags and places them on her shoulders and then grabs two suitcases. She double checks to make sure she has her purse and then she walks up the driveway and into the house.

Meanwhile...

The car that Marco is in pulls up across the street and parks. Marco gets out of the car and starts to walk up to the house. The driver gets out of the car and stops him. He hands Marco a bottle of ether and a rag. He has the same thing in his hand.

Marco looks at the driver.

"Mr. DiMera said he wants no harm to come to any of them."

The driver nods as he nudges Marco to move forward. Marco starts walking as the driver follows him.

They reach the house as the driver gets Marco's attention. His voice comes out as a grunt.

"You go in the front door and get Dr. Evans. I will get the little girl and the nanny."

Marco just stands there and stares at the driver for a moment.

The driver starts to get angry as he grabs Marco's neck and pushes him forward.

"Go!"

Marco nods as he rubs the spot where the driver grabbed him. The driver runs off towards the back of the house as Marco sneaks in through the front door as quietly as he can. He looks around and doesn't see anyone in the living room. The room is dark. He looks up and sees that Dr. Evans has an alarm system but doesn't have it activated.

Marco smirks.

_Not a smart idea, Dr. Evans. You are going to wish you had your alarm activated. Too bad for you. _He thinks to himself.

Marco sneaks through the living room as he spots Dr. Evans in the kitchen with her back towards the door. She is talking on the phone. Marco grabs the bottle of ether out of his pocket and squeezes some onto the rag in his hand. He puts the ether back in his pocket as he approaches Dr. Evans from behind. He starts to reach up but she turns her head slightly so sinks back into the shadows, keeping his eye on her. She finally turns her head back around as she finishes her call and starts to hang the phone up. Marco takes this as his opportunity. He jumps up, reaches around and places the rag over her nose. His other hand goes over her mouth to muffle her screams. Dr. Evans starts to put up a fight as she tries to pry his hands loose, her eyes full of fright. But her efforts are fruitless as she sinks to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The ether worked!

Marco looks at her motionless body lying there. He smiles.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marlena slowly opens her eyes as she sees a bright light. The light hurts her eyes as she squeezes them shut allowing them to get used to the sudden brightness. Then she opens them once more and blinks a few times, she sits up and looks around the room. She is confused for a moment.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asks herself.

Then suddenly it's like a light bulb is turned on in her brain, she realizes what happened to her. She was at home, on the phone when a stranger came into her house and drugged her. Stefano! Marlena begins to cry as her hand goes up to her mouth.  
>In between sobs, she looks around the room. There is another bed next to the one she is sitting on. There is a table with a television on it and a VCR next to it. There is a dresser with a bouquet of flowers in a vase on top of it. There is a closed door next to the dresser and next to her bed there is what she assumes is a bathroom. Next to the closed door is a small refrigerator. There is a small table next to her bed with a drawer in it. Marlena reaches down and tries to open the drawer but it's locked.<p>

Marlena decides to get up and go to the bathroom so she can wash her face. Once she gets in the bathroom there are two towels hanging on the towel rack next to the shower, there is a robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door, there is toothpaste and a toothbrush on the sink as well as a hairbrush.

"Stefano really went all out didn't he? He planned everything down to the last detail, like he has been planning this for months." Marlena tells herself as she looks in the mirror.

The face she sees in the mirror is almost unrecognizable. Her eyes are red and swollen, her cheeks are wet and puffy, and her hair is a mess. Marlena picks up the hairbrush from the sink and begins brushing the tangles from her hair. She is interrupted when she hears the key turning in the lock and the door opening. She stops brushing as she holds the brush in her hand to use as a weapon. She comes out of the bathroom holding the brush above her head. As she walks further into the room, she sees an older woman with her back towards her, leaning over the table. Her gray hair is in a tight bun at the back of her head, she is wearing a floor length black dress and black shoes, and she is wearing a white apron. Marlena puts her arm holding the hairbrush down at her side as she approaches the woman. Just as Marlena gets close enough the woman turns around suddenly, which startles Marlena. She gasps and drops the hairbrush on the floor. It hits the floor with a thud. Marlena starts to bend over to pick it up but the woman stops her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't bother picking that up just yet, Dr. Evans. I would like to introduce myself. My name is Ruby. I am here to take care of you and your little girl."

Once Marlena hears Ruby say "little girl" her brain automatically thinks of Belle. She can't believe she didn't think of Belle before.

"Where is Belle? Where is my little girl?" Marlena asks her voice almost screeching.

"Now calm down Dr. Evans, your little girl is just fine. She is taking a nap in the other room; I will bring her in here to be with you once she wakes up."

"Don't hurt my baby, lady or I will hurt you!" Marlena threatens.

"Don't worry; I have no intention of hurting you or your little girl. I'm here to take care of both of you. Mr. DiMera said he wanted only the best for you and for no harm to come to either one of you."

Marlena steps back.

"I should have known you work for Stefano. He is the only one who would have me kidnapped and locked up in a strange place."

"Yes, I do work for Mr. DiMera. He is paying me very well to take care of you and your little girl. I won't let anything bad happen to either one of you. Mr. DiMera has a lot of wonderful plans for the three of you."

Marlena shakes her head.

"No! No! I want you to bring me my daughter and to let us out of here so we can go home. We don't want to be here!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. That is not what I was hired to do and if Mr. DiMera found out I let you go well then there will be dire consequences, not just for me but for you as well and I know you don't want that to happen do you?"

Marlena shakes her head as the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Now I brought you something to eat and drink so you can keep your strength up. You need to eat so you can see your daughter. If you don't eat this food, I can't allow you to see your daughter so I would suggest you eat up."

Ruby heads towards the door.

"I will back in a little while to see if you have eaten and if you have I will see if Mr. DiMera will allow you to see your little girl. Enjoy!" she says with a mocking smile on her face.

And with that Ruby shuts the door and locks it behind her. Marlena gets angry as she yells and picks up the hairbrush and throws it at the closed door.

She falls onto the bed into a fit of tears. She cries until she has no more tears left. She then gets up and goes over to the table where the tray of food is. Marlena looks at it for a moment and realizes she is a bit hungry as she hears her stomach growl. She picks up the tray and takes it over to the bed and sits down. She sets the tray down in front of her as she picks up her fork and begins eating. Someone who works for Stefano is an amazing cook, because before she realizes it Marlena has eaten the entire plate of food. She downs the glass of milk and then wipes her mouth. She picks up the tray and stands up; she walks over to the table and puts the tray back on it. Now that she has eaten, she wonders how long it will be before she is allowed to see Belle. To be able to hold her little girl would be the most wonderful thing right now.

Marlena sits back down on the bed. She lies back on the pillow and stares at the ceiling. What is she supposed to do here? There is nothing to read, no radio to listen to music, there is a television and a VCR but no videotapes that she can see to watch. She gets up and walks over to the table with the TV and VCR on it. She turns on the TV and all she gets is static, she pushes the power button on the VCR and a blue screen pops up. She walks over to the dresser and starts opening drawers, in the first drawer she sees videotapes of children's shows. Obviously these are for Belle. In another drawer she sees coloring books and crayons. These are for Belle also. In another drawer there are shirts and pants, in another there is stuffed animals and then in the last drawer there are undergarments and socks. She closes that drawer and stands up. Despite the fact that there are things in here for Belle to play with, there is nothing in here for her to do when she is alone. No books or magazines to read, or movies for her to watch. What is she supposed to do here she wonders again?

Suddenly she is interrupted from her thoughts as she hears the door being unlocked. She looks towards the door as she sees the knob being turned. She gets a scared look on her face, not knowing who to expect. Her expression quickly changes when she sees Ruby carrying Belle in her arms. Marlena rushes over and grabs Belle from Ruby. She holds Belle and snuggles her against her. Belle wraps her arms around her mother's neck. Marlena cries tears of joy as she holds her daughter close. Then suddenly she stops and looks at Ruby with a serious look on her face.

"Ruby, how did you know that I ate the food that you brought me?"

Ruby just looks back at Marlena with no particular expression on her face.

"That's easy; Mr. DiMera has a hidden camera in here."

Marlena pulls her daughter closer to her.

"You mean Stefano can watch my every move, see everything I'm doing in here?"

"Yes, that's right Dr. Evans."

"First he kidnaps me and my daughter, locks us in a room, and now he is watching our every move?"

Ruby nods.

"You pick things up very quickly, Dr. Evans. I can see why you are a doctor, you are very smart. But you weren't smart enough to keep from getting kidnapped. " Ruby says with a sarcastic laugh.

She leaves the room with the tray as she locks the door behind her. Marlena is angry at Ruby for taunting her. She wants to do something to her but with Stefano watching, she knows she can't.

Marlena focuses her attention back on her daughter.

"Well Belle, it looks like you and I are going to be here for a while. Would you like to watch a video with mommy? I think they may have Elmo."

Belle nods.

Marlena sets Belle down on the bed as she goes to get a videotape out of the drawer. She finds the one she wants and then takes it over to the VCR, puts it in and pushes play. The video starts to play. Marlena joins her daughter on the bed. She picks up her daughter and puts her in her lap. While they are watching the video, Marlena thinks to herself.

"_John if you can read my thoughts please come here and save us. We need you John. I was wrong to think I could live without you. If you come here and rescue us, I will tell you how much I love you. I would do anything to have you here right now. At this point I don't even care if Kristen is having your baby, I would rather have you by my side then spend the rest of my life here without you. Pleas e John, save us. Please." _

Meanwhile back in Salem…

John is lying on the couch fast asleep. He shoots straight up and opens his eyes.

"Doc, I hear you! I hear you! I will do whatever I can to rescue you and Belle from that monster. Don't give up. Stay strong and I will be there as soon as I can. I love you, Doc!"

After John says this he gets up off the couch, takes a quick shower, packs a bag and then calls his best friend, Abe.

"Abraham, its John, pack a bag and meet me at the airport. I am having the private jet fueled up and ready for takeoff in an hour.

"But why John, what's going on?" Abe asks confused.

"I'm gonna go get Doc and you're coming with me, Partner."

Abe drops the phone receiver.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few hours later…

John and Abe are on John's private jet on their way to San Francisco. John went to Laura's and begged her to tell him where Marlena was. Laura wasn't going to say anything until John told her that Marlena was in danger; she finally caved in and told him.

John is sitting looking at a map, trying to find where Marlena's townhouse is. Abe is on the phone with some contacts in San Francisco. They are going to help with the search once Abe and John get there. The more people they have out there helping, the better. They will be able to find Marlena much faster.

Shawn and Caroline were more than happy to watch Brady while John is gone. Brady loves spending time with them as well. John knows his son will be in good hands while he is gone.

Abe joins John as he sits down next to him.

"So John, any luck finding Marlena's place on the map?"

John looks up from what he is doing and looks at Abe.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have, Abraham."

John puts his finger on the map and points to Marlena's address.

"If I have this figured right, her townhouse is right there on this street. So we shouldn't have any problem finding her. "

Abe pats John's back.

"That's great, partner!" Abe says with a laugh.

John smiles back at his friend.

Meanwhile…

Marlena has fallen asleep holding Belle. They are lying on the bed as Marlena has her arm wrapped around her daughter. The video that was playing has ended and now there is nothing but static coming from the TV. They are both so tired that they don't hear it.

Ruby enters the room and sees the two of them sleeping. She smiles briefly and then approaches them to wake them up.

"Dr. Evans, it's time to wake up!" Ruby yells as she nudges Marlena's shoulder.

Marlena stirs as she slowly opens her eyes. She looks around for a moment trying to remember where she is. She finally remembers as she starts to sit up but Belle is lying on her arm. She nudges Belle awake as Belle sits up and rubs her eyes.

Ruby starts to pick up Belle.

"Come on, Belle. It's time to come with Aunt Ruby. I have a surprise for you in the other room."

Belle doesn't want to go so she begins to protest.

"No, I stay with mommy!" She cries as she clings to her mother.

Marlena embraces her daughter as she begins to cry.

"Ruby I don't think it will be a problem if my daughter stays here with me. She's in a strange place, with strange people; she's very shy and I know she would be more comfortable if she could just stay with me."

Ruby shakes her head.

"Mr. DiMera said I was to come and get her because he needs to talk to you. " Ruby explains.

"Stefano needs to talk to me? You mean he's going to come in here?"

Ruby shakes her head again.

"No, he will be talking to you on the TV. Remember when I told you he has a hidden camera in here?"

Marlena nods as she pulls her daughter closer to her.

"Well Mr. DiMera can see everything you are doing in here through a TV in the room he is staying in."

Marlena just shakes her head, not believing what she is hearing.

"So now you see why I have to take your daughter while he speaks to you."

"No I don't understand, but if you must take her I guess I can't stop you. But like I said, she won't go willingly." Marlena explains.

Ruby nods before answering.

"I understand. I will bring her back as soon as Mr. DiMera is done speaking with you."

Ruby says as she grabs Belle from Marlena, and just as suspected Belle puts up a fight. Ruby just lets her as she carries Belle; who is kicking and screaming. Before Ruby leaves the room, she stops to tell Marlena something. She turns around and looks at her with Belle still struggling in her arms. It breaks Marlena's heart to see her daughter like that.

"I wanted to let you know to change the television to video, so you will be able to see Mr. DiMera when he comes on to speak to you."

Marlena nods as Ruby leaves the room, closing and locking the door behind her. Marlena can still hear Belle crying as she gets up to change the channel on the TV. As soon as the TV gets to "video", Marlena sees a black screen before Stefano appears. Once his face appears on the screen, it startles her as she jumps back.

She looks behind her as she sits down on the foot of the bed. She focuses all of her attention back on the screen as she just looks at Stefano.

"Hello Marlena."

Marlena doesn't respond back, she just looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"I see that you are getting settled in the room very quickly. I hope you like it; I wanted to make you and your daughter as comfortable as possible. Nothing is too good for you, my Queen of the Night. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Marlena glares at Stefano.

"Yes, I want to go home with Belle." Marlena hisses.

Stefano gives a smile and a small chuckle.

"Sure you do, Marlena. But you see, I can't let you do that because you and Belle belong to me now. We will all live happily together as a family."

Marlena stands up and points her finger at Stefano.

"Never! I will never live happily together with you and my daughter! I will never love you, Stefano!" Marlena cries.

"It will only be a matter of time, Marlena. The longer you stay here, you will discover how much you really do care for me and will want to stay with me."

"You can't force someone to love you, Stefano! "

"I realize that and I'm not forcing you to love me, I'm telling you, your love for me will come all in due time. I have all the time in the world to wait for you because I love you that much, Marlena."

Marlena just cries as she shakes her head.

"There is something I want to show you before I let you go."

Marlena looks up with tears in her eyes as she looks to see what Stefano has in store for her.

The screen suddenly switches to another room. It's dimly lit and there is a chair in the middle of the room. There is a person tied to the chair with tape over their mouth. It takes Marlena a moment to realize who it is. It's Kelly, her nanny!

Marlena gasps.

"Stefano! What are you doing with Kelly?! Why do you have her bound to a chair and gagged?!"

Stefano appears on the screen once more.

"I am doing it for her own good. She knows too much about you and where you are. I had to take her so she wouldn't run to the police and tell them that you are gone. I don't want anyone to know you are here. It's our little secret."

Stefano gets a devious grin on his face.

"Until next time, Marlena. Good night and sweet dreams."

The screen then goes black.

Marlena falls down on the bed in a fit of sobs.

_I'm never getting out of here! What does Stefano have in store for me?" _Marlena thinks to herself as she continues to cry.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A short time later...

John and Abe have arrived in San Francisco and are on their way to Marlena's townhouse. The men Abe hired to help find Marlena are laying low until they are given further instruction. John or Abe don't want to jump the gun when finding Marlena. They want to make sure they cover all their bases before searching.

As they are on the way to Marlena's townhouse, John looks out the window of the car. He can't believe how big San Francisco is, definitely a far cry from the average sized town of Salem. You could get lost here by just walking down the street, he's glad he chose to live in Salem.

Before long he and Abe arrive at Marlena's as Abe pulls into the driveway and turns off the ignition.

"Well, it looks like we made it buddy. Are you ready to go in and look around?' Abe asks.

John looks over at his friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be Abe, let's go."

He and Abe get out of the car and walk up to the house. Fortunately for them, the door is unlocked as they open the door and enter the house.

The house is bathed in darkness, so they start turning on some lights so they can see what they are doing. Once they can finally see, they begin searching the house for clues. Almost immediately John picks up the smell of Marlena's perfume. He closes his eyes and breathes in deep as his memory flashes back to the past and the times he shared with Marlena. He can't stop the pounding of his heart as he opens his eyes and places his hand on his chest to slow down his heartbeat. Just thinking about Marlena gets his heart to beating. He loves that woman so much and when he finds her, he will show her just how much.

John is brought back to reality when he hears Abe in the other room talking on his cell phone. John joins him to find out who he is talking to.

Meanwhile...

Ruby brought in some movies for Marlena to watch as well as some popcorn and diet soda. She is sitting on the bed watching a movie and eating popcorn. Ruby promises to bring Belle in after her snack. Marlena really needs her daughter with her right now. It helps her miss John a little less and eases her loneliness and boredom.

Watching the movie helps keep Marlena's mind off of John and worrying if he's going to ever going to find her. If she doesn't watch the movie or keep her mind on something, she will literally lose her mind. Stefano doesn't understand what happens to people when they are held captive and locked away. He doesn't know what goes on in their minds. He doesn't realize that it's not only physically damaging but also psychologically damaging to hold someone against their will. They need fresh air, sunshine, exercise, intellectual stimulation as well as social interaction. Marlena, as a psychiatrist knows all of this but Stefano is an incredibly stubborn, determined and ruthless man, and won't stop until he gets what he wants.

Marlena is so engrossed in the movie that she doesn't hear Ruby bring Belle in at first until she hears her daughter.

"Mommy!" Belle cries as she jumps up onto the bed to join her mother.

Marlena sees her daughter and smiles as she grabs her and takes her in her arms.

"Oh Belle, Belle my sweet girl. I have missed you."

Belle wraps her arms around her mother's neck and buries her face in her chest.

Marlena holds Belle and comforts her as she rubs her back. She inhales her daughters scent and just enjoys the sensation of feeling her daughter in her arms.

Ruby watches them for a few moments with a smile on her face.

She can tell how much Dr. Evans loves her little girl. Ruby had a daughter who died in a car accident when she was a teenager. After she lost her daughter, her life was never the same. That's when Mr. DiMera found her and hired her to work for him. Once she came to work for him, she has never looked back. Having Dr. Evans and her daughter here, reminds Ruby of her and her daughter many years ago. It brings back fond memories, memories which she had hoped to bury forever. Thinking about her daughter is just too painful, but sometimes she can't help but remember.

Hearing Dr. Evans laugh at her young daughter's chatter brings Ruby back to reality. She looks at them before speaking.

"Dr. Evans, is there anything I can get you before I leave?"

Marlena stops what she is doing and looks up at Ruby.

"No Ruby, we are just fine. Thank you."

Ruby nods.

"Very well then, I will be back in a couple of hours to put Belle to bed."

Marlena nods as she averts her attention back on her daughter.

Ruby watches them wistfully before leaving as she shuts the door and locks it behind her.

What Marlena doesn't know is that her time as Stefano's prisoner will be short lived. Ruby has a plan to get Marlena and her daughter away from Stefano.

What are Ruby's plans for Marlena and Belle? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


End file.
